danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
מייל יומי בנושאים: יהדות, ארץ ישראל, התפוצות ועוד... מס.98, יום רביעי, ג' באייר תשע"ה - 22 באפריל 2015
מייל יומי בנושאים: יהדות, ארץ ישראל, התפוצות ועוד... מס.98, יום רביעי, ג' באייר תשע"ה - - יום הזכרון הוקדם - 22 באפריל 2015 [[קובץ:כפר-עציון_eee.jpg|thumb|ימין|400px|'תמונת היום' [http://www.93fm.co.il/radio/135248/ עשרה מי יודע ? על גוש עציון]]] הודעת מטה יהודי עולמי: הטבח בכפר עציון ד' באייר, יום הזיכרון לחללי צה"ל, הוא גם יום נפילת הקיבוץ הדתי כפר עציון. יום אחד לפני הכרזת העצמאות, ביום זה נטבחו 127 לוחמי הגוש. רובם חברי קיבוץ כפר עציון. טבח זה הותיר אחריו 34 אלמנות, 59 יתומים, מהם 10 ילדים שנולדו לאחר שאבותיהם שנרצחו בכפר עציון. ראוי להזכיר כי, אנשי כפר עציון נכנעו והניפו דגלים לבנים, הסתדרו בשלשות "למען הצילום", ונטבחו בדם קר. בסך הכל נפלו בקרבות גוש עציון 240 איש, בתוכם 35 לוחמי סיירת הל"ה ו127 חברי הקיבוץ שנטבחו. ספרי ההיסטוריה של תש"ח, ' הערב, ליל יום הזיכרון 21/4/15, בשעה 22:00, תשודר בערוץ הראשון, תכנית על יתומי גוש עציון,כדאי לצפות.' היום: לפני 67 שנה "המלכה נפלה" כך הוכרז בקשר מהגוש לירושלים יום הזכרון לחללי צ.ה.ל נקבע בעקבות רציחתם של לוחמי כפר עציון thumb|650px|מרכז|הצופה" - 16 במאי 1948 לצפייה בכתבה במלואה הזז את הסרגל מטה בעזרת העכבר הזז את הסרגל וקרא את הכתבה במלואההמקור קְדֹשִׁים תִּהְיוּ כִּי קָדוֹשׁ אֲנִי ה לפרשת השבוע: "שעיר לעזאזל" ראו גם:שעיר לעזאזל 200px|thumb|ימין|ציור של : William James Webb (1830—1904 פרופ' עלי מרצבך כתב בדף שבועי של אוניברסיטת בר אילן הגורלות בעבודת יום הכיפורים, לשם מה את הדסרים הבאים: חז"ל הסיקו מסקנות חשובות מאוד מתוצאות ההגרלה. למשל, מסופר במסכת יומא (לט ע"ב) שבמשך ארבעים שנה שכיהן שמעון הצדיק, תמיד עלה הגורל של שעיר לה' בצד ימין – סימן שהעם הולך בדרכי ה'. אבל אחרי מותו היה הגורל עולה פעם בימין ופעם בשמאל, ובארבעים השנים האחרונות של הבית השני, שבהן היה עם ישראל בשפל המדרגה, עלה הגורל של השעיר לה' בצד שמאל תמיד. מבחן סטטיסטי פשוט מראה שהיה לחז"ל על מה לסמוך כשהסיקו את מסקנותיהם. ואמנם ההסתברות שנקבל באקראי 40 פעמים רצופות תוצאה אחת שווה ל-2-39 – בערך 10-12. כדי להדגים כמה קטן המספר הזה נניח שכל יום הוא יום כיפור, והכהן הגדול מפיל את הגורל 1000 פעמים בכל יום ויום: הוא יזדקק לכשלושה מיליון שנים כדי לקבל תוצאה אחת 40 פעמים רצופות. במבחנים סטטיסטיים שמתקבלת בהם הסתברות קטנה מ-0.05 (כלומר מידת מובהקות של 95%) נהוג לדחות את השערת המקריות המוחלטת, ויש להסיק שיש כאן "יד מכוונת". נראה שעבור חז"ל יש לאקראיות משמעות תיאולוגית ברורה. האקראיות היא מהות ההשגחה העליונה הנסתרת, וביהדות חשיבותה בכך שהיא מגלה לאדם את רצון הבורא או אמורה לגלות לאדם את הדרך שהוא צריך ללכת בה. האקראיות היא ההיפוך הגמור של הספק. חודש אייר – אחריך נרוצה thumb|200px|ימין|מזל חודש אייר - השור חודש אייר – אחריך נרוצה הרב מוטי אלון ציין כי בחודש אייר, הוא חודש זיו, נחנך בית המקדש הראשון, לאמר:""חודש זיו הוא החודש השני" (מלכים א פרק ו פסוק א)", אולי בראש חודש. במקור הוזכרה גם יציאת מצרים :"וַיְהִי בִשְׁמוֹנִים שָׁנָה וְאַרְבַּע מֵאוֹת שָׁנָה לְצֵאת בְּנֵי-יִשְׂרָאֵל מֵאֶרֶץ-מִצְרַיִם בַּשָּׁנָה הָרְבִיעִית.. (שם ,א'). גם המן החל לרדת בחודש השני:"וַיִּסְעוּ, מֵאֵילִם, וַיָּבֹאוּ כָּל-עֲדַת בְּנֵי-יִשְׂרָאֵל אֶל-מִדְבַּר-סִין, אֲשֶׁר בֵּין-אֵילִם וּבֵין סִינָי--'בַּחֲמִשָּׁה עָשָׂר יוֹם לַחֹדֶשׁ הַשֵּׁנִי, לְצֵאתָם מֵאֶרֶץ מִצְרָיִם'. .. וַיֹּאמֶר יְהוָה אֶל-מֹשֶׁה, הִנְנִי מַמְטִיר לָכֶם לֶחֶם מִן-הַשָּׁמָיִם; וְיָצָא הָעָם וְלָקְטוּ דְּבַר-יוֹם בְּיוֹמוֹ, לְמַעַן אֲנַסֶּנּוּ הֲיֵלֵךְ בְּתוֹרָתִי אִם-לֹא. ואז נקבע לא להותיר עד הבוקר ואין ללקוט את המן בשבת. בשלהי חודש אייר חלה מלחמת עמלק. נעבור לשנה השנייה לצאת בני ישראל מארץ מצרים ואז , לפי החישוב, נחנך המשכן ואז באים את משה רבינו ה"טמאים" שלא יכלו לעשות הפסח ואז הציווי לעשות "פסח שני" וגם זה בחודש אייר:"ט וַיְדַבֵּר ה', אֶל-מֹשֶׁה לֵּאמֹר. דַּבֵּר אֶל-בְּנֵי יִשְׂרָאֵל, לֵאמֹר: אִישׁ אִישׁ כִּי-יִהְיֶה-טָמֵא לָנֶפֶשׁ אוֹ בְדֶרֶךְ רְחֹקָה לָכֶם, אוֹ לְדֹרֹתֵיכֶם, וְעָשָׂה פֶסַח, לַיהוָה. בַּחֹדֶשׁ הַשֵּׁנִי בְּאַרְבָּעָה עָשָׂר יוֹם, בֵּין הָעַרְבַּיִם--יַעֲשׂוּ אֹתוֹ: עַל-מַצּוֹת וּמְרֹרִים, יֹאכְלֻהוּ(במדבר,ט',ט) וכעבור שבוע החל המסע לארץ ישראל:"וַיְהִי בַּשָּׁנָה הַשֵּׁנִית, בַּחֹדֶשׁ הַשֵּׁנִי--בְּעֶשְׂרִים בַּחֹדֶשׁ; נַעֲלָה, הֶעָנָן, מֵעַל, מִשְׁכַּן הָעֵדֻת" (במדבר,י',י'). אם נחזור, הסתבר כי גם מפקד בני ישראל בוצע באייר, לאמר:"בְּאֶחָד לַחֹדֶשׁ הַשֵּׁנִי בַּשָּׁנָה הַשֵּׁנִית, לְצֵאתָם מֵאֶרֶץ מִצְרַיִם"(שם,א',א') אפשר להאזין להמשך השיעור בקישור לעיל נא להכיר: מרווה רפואית thumb|350px|ימין|מרווה רפואית(Salvia Officinalis) היא צמח נוי, אשר מגדלים אותו בתור עשב טיבול וכצמח מרפא. הוא נפוץ בגינות פרטיות. בעת בעתיקה - מרווה רפואית שימשה כצמח מרפא עוד בתקופות קדומות. המצרים הקדמונים השתמשו בצמח כתרופה להבטחת פוריות. בתקופת יון העתיקה דיוסקרידס דיווח כי תמצית מים רתוחים של צמח המרווה גרמה לעצירת דימום של פצעים וחתכים וכן למניעת צרידות ושיעול. בתקופת הרומאים פליני דיווח על מרווה כצמח המשפר זיכרון. למרפא - הצמח מרווה רפואית משמש באמצעות לקיחה פנימית נגד הפרעות במערכת העיכול כעודף גאזים, ונגד זיעה מוגברת. בשימוש חיצוני משמש לטיפול בדלקות של הגרון והאף. לצמח המרווה פעילות אנטיבקטריאלית בשל תכולת התויון הגבוהה בשמן האתרי, פעילות אנטיפטרייתית, פעילות נגד וירוסים, מכווץ ומעכב הזעה. שיפור הזיכרון באמצעות צמח המרווה הרפואית מוסבר בשל היכולת נוגדת החמצון של הצמח ויכולתו לעכב את האינזים אצטיל כולין אסטרז ובכך להעלות את רמת המעביר העצבי אצטיל כולין במח אשר נמצא בחסר אצל חולי אלצהיימר. מרווה רפואית אזהרות - לא מומלצת לחולי אפילפסיה וללוקחי תרופות המשפיעות על מערכת העצבים המרכזית- ממריצות או מדכאות. אין להשתמש בשמן האתרי הטהור ובמיצויים כוהליים של המרווה באופן פנימי בזמן הריון והנקה. לקיחה ממושכת של מיצויים כוהליים או השמן האתרי עצמו יכול לגרם להתכווצויות אפילפטיות. * לימור אלמוג עולמת הקסום של צמחי המרפא גילויים חדשים: כך חדר המרגל אלי כהן לסוריה thumb|מרכז|650 px|אלי כהן - המרגל הישראלי בדמשק thumb|350px|ימין|התברג בצמרת השלטון הסורי. כהן בפמליית הנשיא הסורי אמין אל-חאפז' יחד עם שר הפנים נור-אלדין אלאתאסי, 1964 (צילום: האתר הרשמי של אלי כהן) thumb|350px|ימין|כהן במרפסת ביתו שבדמשק, אשר השקיף על המטכ"ל הסורי (צילום: אתר ההנצחה) עדי חשמונאי באתר walla הביא גילויים חדשים: כך חדר המרגל אלי כהן לסוריה וכך סוכמה הכתבה:"מסמכים שהגיעו לאחרונה לידי אחיו של המרגל הישראלי חושפים כי אלי כהן קיבל סיוע מצד סוכן CIA ומאיש ביטחון סורי, שאפשר לו להיכנס למדינה עם רכב עמוס בציוד ריגול. במלאת 50 שנה למותו, וואלה חדשות במסע בעקבות "גדול המרגלים הישראליים", שאפילו הסורים העריצו" - בין השאר נאמר בכתבה: * בינואר 1962 הפליג אלי כהן מאיטליה לביירות בדרכו לדמשק. על פי מה שסופר בארץ עד היום, כהן עלה על ספינה שהפליגה מגינואה לאלכסנדריה ומשם לבירות. על הסיפון הוא התחבר למהגר אחר שאף הוא שב למולדתו. עם הגולה האלמוני לקח אלי "טרמפ" מבירות לדמשק כשכל ציוד הריגול שנועד להעברת מידע מסוריה לישראל נמצא על הרכב. עוד סופר כי באמצעות שוחד ששילם לקצין במעבר הגבול בין לבנון וסוריה, הצליח כהן לחמוק מבדיקת הרכב ולהיכנס לסוריה, שם שכר דירה מול המטה הסורי. מסמכים שהותרו לפרסום ומקטעי עיתונים סורים משנות ה-60 שמסר המוסד לאחיו של כהן לפני כחודשיים מציירים תמונה מעט שונה. מהמסמכים עולה כי המפגש בין השניים והכניסה החלקה דרך מעבר הגבול היו דווקא מתוכננים ולא אקראיים. * "על פי קטעי העיתונים שקיבלתי, עוד לפני שאלי נכנס לסוריה הוא נשאר תקופה מסוימת בבית מלון בבירות ואל-ארד התקשר בנוכחותו לאיש שב"כ סורי ומבקש ממנו שיעזור לו. השב"כניק הסורי הקדים אותם והגיע עוד לפניהם למעבר הגבול בין לבנון לסוריה. הוא הפתיע אותם כשהסדיר מראש את כניסתם לסוריה וכלי הרכב, מסוג אופל קפיטן מודל 62', עבר בשלום ועליו כל ציוד הריגול. משם המשיך אלי למלון ספרא בדמשק ואל-ארד פנה לאחוזתו. עוד באותו ערב אלי הגיע לאותה אחוזה והשתתף במסיבה בנוכחות שגריר כווית בסוריה, שגריר ירדן בסוריה ושאר נציגים מהאליטה הסורית". * באותם ימים, רמת הגולן הייתה עדיין בחזקת הסורים והוכרזה כשטח צבאי סגור שהכניסה אליו הותרה רק באמצעות אישור מהרמטכ"ל הסורי. בזכות הקשרים שיצר עם גדולי השלטון בסוריה הצליח אלי כהן להיכנס אליה לא פחות משלוש פעמים, כשהוא מלווה בקצינים סורים בכירים. הוא התארח בבית המלון באל חמה, ביקר במועדון הקצינים הסורים במחנות פיק (היום קיבוץ אפיק) וראה את הכנרת והעמקים הצפוניים של הארץ אותה כל כך אהב. הארץ שבה גידלה אשתו את ילדיו. * במשך שלוש שנים שידר אלי כהן תשדורות מוצפנות לגורמי מודיעין ישראלים מדי יום. התשדורות כללו מידע מדיני וצבאי רגיש, דיווחים על מוקדי הכוח, מינויים ויחסים פנים מפלגתיים, תנועת מטוסים, תכניות, עסקאות, שיתופי פעולה עם המשטר הסובייטי וכן ביצורים וסדרי כוחות בסוריה בכלל וברמת הגולן בפרט. באותם ימים גורם המתיחות העיקרי עם סוריה היה החשש של ישראל כי בכוונתה של סוריה להטות את מי הירדן, ובכך לגרום למשבר גדול במשק המים. באחד הנשפים לכבוד עלייתה של מפלגת הבעת' לשלטון, יצר כהן קשרי ידידות גם עם קבלן העבודות הציבוריות ומהנדס המתקן להטיית מי הירדן. על סמך המידע שדלה והעביר לגורמי המודיעין בישראל, הפציץ צה"ל את המתקן בטנקים ובמטוסים והשמידו באופן שלא אפשר את שיקומו. כהן אף העביר מידע על תכניות הסורים לחבל בפרויקט המוביל הארצי, שבנייתו הושלמה ביוני 1964. * "שאלתי אותן אם הן שמעו על אלי כהן, המרגל שלנו בדמשק. בהתחלה הן נרתעו וניתקו מגע, אבל אחר כך המבוגרת שבהן סיפרה לי בערבית שלאבא שלה הייתה חנות לצורפות ונחושת בשוק אל חמדיה שבדמשק. בפסח של שנת 1962, כשהיא עוד הייתה ילדה, ניגש כהן אל אביה, אותו הכיר כסוחר יהודי. 'אדון יוסף, אני מת מרעב, תביא לי איזה פיתה לאכול', ביקש כהן. אביה ענה לו: 'אדון כאמל, אנחנו יהודים. אנחנו לא אוכלים פיתה בפסח, אנחנו אוכלים מצות'. אלי השיב לו: 'מה זה מצה? לא משנה, תביא לי מצה, אני מת מרעב'. אחרי שאביה הגיש לו את המצה, כך היא העידה, אלי לקח את המצה, הלך לירכתי החנות ובירך עליה בסתר. בכך קיים את מצוות אכילת המצה". איך נוצרו בולי ישראל לרגל יום העצמאות איתמר עצמון העלה על הכתב את המאמר 'סימנים של תקופה', בירחון סגולה. הוא מגולל את סיפורם של בולי המדינה הראשונים. הולדת בולי המדינה הראשונים - למן החיפושים החשאיים אחר חומרי הגלם וההדפסה שגבתה חיי אדם ועד להפצתם תחת הפצצות אוויריות - מציגה זווית נוספת בסיפור הקמתה של המדינה. בסגנונם הייחודי היוו הבולים הללו מעין תזכורת ליישוב שנכנס לקו-האש לכך שכבר בימי קדם ידע העם היהודי חוסן ועמידה נחושה במסע להשבת עצמאותו. thumb|576px|מרכז|דף ראשון של המאמר מתוך המאמר Bulim azmon1.PNG Bul azmon 3.PNG המאמר ראה אור בכתב העת סגולה, וניתן למצוא אותו באתר המגזין - הקש וקרא - לצד מאמרים אחרים "יין (צימוקים) ושקדים" - סרטון אנימציה על חתונה יהודית thumb|right|335 px|ימין הועלה בתאריך 24 באוג 2010 "Almonds and Wine" brings a Yiddish folk song to life, as the animated journey of a young bride and groom from Eastern Europe to North America is set to rollicking klezmer music. Fleeing the threat of war, the couple arrive in Canada, establish a new life together and hand down their traditions to the generations that follow. This film is set to a classic Yiddish folk song, "Di Mame iz Gegangen in Mark Arayn". Produced, directed and animated by Arnie Lipsey קטגוריה:מייל יומי - אפריל 2015